


Cruel or Kind

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	1. Chapter 1

_三百个夜晚必定变成三百堵高墙_  
 _无情地将爱侣与我隔断_  
 _大海将成为我们的梦魇_  
 _——博尔赫斯_  
★  
    他在看到《卫报》发布的James Blake的采访中的那句话时，觉得一直以来自己与他差不了太多——“Blake has always felt comfortable being alone - too comfortable,he thinks.”  
    是的，周围的人都太多了，一个人很舒服，一个人就足够了。或者再多一点，一些家人就够了，一些朋友就够了，一个恋人就够了。  
    从十一岁开始，南太铉就这么想。  
    于是，太多的书籍与太多的音乐取代太多的人，成为了他的伴侣。  
      
      
    人们对一个乐队成员的关注度，从高到低，一般是这样排序的：主唱、吉他手、鼓手、贝斯手。而增加音乐的空间深度与厚度的贝斯却又是重要绝不可少的——在阅读了几本乐评杂志后，南太铉得出这样的结论。  
    重要而低调，不会被加以太多的关注，延伸下去，不会招来太多的麻烦。贝斯手的位置看起来很适合南太铉。  
    却在聆听到电吉他的声音、想到Paul McCartney扫弦的样子后，还是选择了学习吉他。  
    后来，也没有招来太多的关注。虽然刚开始，还有在隔壁练习室学键盘的一些同龄小女孩休息时跑来向南太铉问好。  
    “哇，你好酷哦。”  
    “谢谢，不酷的。”  
    然后温柔近乎谨慎、谨慎近乎冷淡的南太铉低头继续看书，留下把“可以和你做朋友吗”收回心中的女孩。等候半分钟，看到靠在墙角的南太铉仍没有要抬头的意思，她尴尬地走出五号吉他练习室。  
    三十平方米的房间里再次仅剩他一人——特意挑了一个人少时间段来上课——他继续阅读昨天手抄的关于Patti Smith的《Just Kids》的书评。  
    十五分钟的休息时间百分百变为他的阅读时间。当看到“Not being together doesn't mean we don't love each other”时，老师走了进来，说：“太铉，放下书噢，该练琴啦。”  
    南太铉点头，戴上耳机，拿起黑色的Gibson Les-Paul Custom继续练习。  
   
    安静的十五分钟阅读时间在南太铉学电吉他一年后加上了鼓点。  
    过去的一年，在这个时间段，鼓室里一般没人。现在，不知道来了谁，总是强行往南太铉脑子里灌入节拍。有时候是急促、让听众不安的军鼓solo，有时候是低沉的地鼓，有时候是恶作剧般随意敲击叮叮镲，有时候是开镲来打节奏镲——嘈杂到了极点。即使有吸音泡沫与厚重墙体的阻隔，鼓声还是不可阻拦地、或多或少地侵入南太铉的耳朵。  
    鼓声易让人分神，它使得南太铉需要用原来阅读七行句子的时间去阅读一行短句。他尝试过在休息时间戴着耳机看书，但练习时戴着就很累了，休息时再不放下耳朵会疼，于是放弃。  
    南太铉想过，若自己遇到对方，就和对方提个意见。 可从没遇见鼓室里的那个人，自己的下课时间与对方的不同，每一天总非常巧合地错开。  
    一周后，他决定去和那位鼓手面谈。  
    仅仅一句“不好意思，在休息时间，可不可以不要恶作剧般弄出这么大的声响”就可以把自己的想法表明，南太铉却花了两个小时思考怎样才能把话说得温和、礼貌而又具说服力，在草稿纸上涂了又改。  
      
    计划要坦白的那一天，他靠在角落里看了十分钟的书，随意扫了下弦，再听了几首The Clash的歌来壮胆。离上课时间还有五分钟时，他朝斜对面的鼓室走去。  
    鼓室里人不少——大多数都是女生——在这位鼓手来到鼓室后，一到休息时间就会有隔壁的很多人来围观。他们在架子鼓旁围成一圈，南太铉看不到正在打鼓的人。  
     **——如果这时候去坦白、要求对方停止，会不会遭到围攻？……  
    ——而且他今天跟着原曲打了一首完整的曲子，还打得挺不错的……虽然听不出是什么歌，但声音好像是Morrissey的，难道是The Smiths的歌吗？  
    ——算了，让他继续下去吧。**  
    南太铉转身离开鼓室，回到自己的练习室后，从背包里翻出纸和便签，蹲下身在纸上写下几句话，折叠，然后再次走去鼓室。  
    “那个，不好意思，可以帮我把这张纸条递给正在打鼓的那位吗？”南太铉拍拍挡在前面的人的肩，递上折成方形的纸条，“谢谢。”  
    看到纸条被一点点传递过去，朝着鼓手所在的方向前进。在看到纸条到达目的人手中前，紧张与不安朝南太铉袭来，他迅速跑回自己的练习室。  
    **——担心会被对方拒绝……招来骂。**  
    推开练习室的门，发现老师已经回来。他站在音响前调音。听到开门声，他回头，发现是南太铉，便说：“今天居然不看书了吗？”  
    “呃，去鼓室里转了一圈。”其实就是去瞄了一眼而已。  
    “鼓室？那个新来的？噢，听说那个小孩挺厉害的。”  
    “是吗……”  
    “他今天在打The Smiths的《There is A Light That Never Goes Out》，你觉得好听吗？”果然是The Smiths的。  
    “挺好吧……我没听过他们的歌……觉得太轻飘。”那时候还是一个更偏爱70年代朋克乐的小孩，“只听过Morrissey的一些。”  
    “太铉想要弹这首么？”  
    “呃，可以。”  
   
★  
    南太铉想，Morrissey是如何把歌词写得富有诗意、直击听者内心想法而又不矫情做作的。上一次让他觉得“词写得太棒了”的人，是The Clash的Joe Strummer和The Libertines的Pete Doherty。与Joe的饱含政治意味的词和Pete的青春挽歌似的词不同，Morrissey的似乎更多是在描述孤独与爱情的失意。  
    在看到《I Know It's Over》的歌词后，更加深了这个想法。  
   
    学习弹奏《There is A Light That Never Goes Out》的第四节课结束，老师问南太铉想不想再听一首The Smiths的歌，南太铉说好，于是老师播放另一首歌。  
    “《I Know It's Over》？”南太铉暂停，摘下耳机，问。  
    “对，不是说没听过The Smiths吗？”  
    “以前随机听过一两首，纯听旋律，没有勾起我的兴趣。学了《There is A Light That Never Goes Out》后，就随便把其他歌找来听了……觉得Morrissey的词写得真好——唔，当然，我看的是翻译的，英语水平还不足以完全看懂他的词——把爱情的哀伤描摹得非常细致。吉他手Johnny Marr弹奏吉他的方式，以前听无感，但加上Morrissey的词后，给歌镀上了……看似轻快实际忧郁的边？是天作之合。”  
    “是，我的想法也和太铉的差不多。说起Morrissey和Marr，他们的关系还挺复杂的。”说到这儿，老师抬起手腕看表，“哎呀，待会我约会要迟到了，有时间再和你说……不过，你还小，还不太能理解他们的这种事。”  
    “关于爱情？”  
    老师将手指搭在下巴上，思索片刻，回答：“算是吧。至少是与感情有关的……可能以后爱上一个人后，你才会理解。太铉啊，关于爱情的东西，要亲身实践你才能懂得。它是听多少首歌，看多少部电影，读多少本书都学不来的……哎，我这么说好像在诱导你去早恋似的……”  
    “噗。”南太铉重新启动音乐，“我是反对‘早恋’这个说法的，对喜欢的人，或者是对爱的人的感情，是不受控制地生长的，我自己怎么能控制它的早晚呢，它只是很自然地就到来了啊。”  
    “也是……又一次受教了。”老师点头。   
    “老师，你快去约会吧，就不耽误你恋爱了。”  
   
   
 _Love is natural and real_  
 _But not for you, my love. Not tonight, my love_  
 _Love is natural and real_  
 _But not for such as you and I, my love_ ****  
……  
   
    练习室里只剩南太铉一人，环绕在身边的是Morrissey在歌曲末端悲伤得近乎绝望的歌声。有点瘆人，南太铉想。于是他中止了即将结束的歌曲。  
    暂时不想回家。坐在地毯上抱着吉他重新弹起《There is A Light That Never Goes Out》，没有打开原曲，而是自己哼起歌来。  
    那时候的英语水平还不算太好，在背吉他谱的同时做不到将每句歌词牢固记于心。于是他忘词。  
    “And if a double-decker bus...crashes  into us...to die...to die...”  
    忘了“To die”后接的是什么了。  
    “To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.”有人在门口接着唱，不知道是什么时候进来的。  
    不是老师的声音，听起来更青涩一些。相比南太铉的同龄人的又叠加了一层低沉。  
    “Well,the pleasure - the privilege is mine.”南太铉直接用副歌的最后一句作收尾。  
    手指离开琴弦，南太铉起身——原本是打算无视的，但在一个只有二人的密闭空间里无视对方似乎显得不太礼貌——他摸了摸头。很想把一句“呃，你是谁？”问出口，但是却又憋着不说，怕生。  
    “这几天问了一圈人，终于找到你了……”是对方先开的口，“递纸条的同学。”  
    他朝南太铉走来，食指与拇指捏着折叠的纸条，把它递给南太铉。  
    南太铉打开。  
    “今天你打的歌很好听。虽然这么说有些无礼，但希望你在休息时间时能不能……嗯不要乱打节拍，打首完整的歌就挺好的。因为我想看书……但心思总被你之前凌乱的鼓点扰乱。”  
    纸张质地不陌生——是南太铉的。非常熟悉的字迹——是南太铉自己的。  
    纸条上的请求似乎还是无理，他右手攥着纸条，左手紧贴裤缝线，低下头来，发出“呃——”的声音。  
    “也是我笨，我应该注意到你的。”对方双手环胸，“休息时间，这间练习室的门总紧锁着，这一点我早该注意到的。”  
    “我只是喜欢一个人待着而已，可没讨厌你、躲开你的意思。事实是，这是我第一次知道你是谁。”南太铉将纸条递给对面的人。对方挥挥手让他收下，他将纸条放进口袋里。  
    “你还不知道我的名字。”  
    “可惜的是，我并不是很在乎。”  
    “宋闵浩。我是说，我的名字是宋闵浩。”  
   
    他看到落地窗外快速移动而来的乌云，已被吹得倾斜的树枝，女孩身上的飘起的裙角——隔着一面玻璃都能感受到雨前的燥热和独特的味道。  
    “要下雨了。”南太铉说。  
    蹲下，匆忙地收拾吉他和乐谱，最好赶在大雨灌下前赶回去。  
    “……什么？”搞不清状况的对方发问。   
“我说，外面快要下……”在句子完成前雨点就开始朝玻璃窗砸来，从稀疏到密集，伴随刺眼的闪电和由远及近的雷鸣，“……已经下雨了。”只好修改了句子。  
    不就是下场雨么，宋闵浩想。  
    “你可以让你妈妈来接你。”  
“她去参加我弟的家长会了，不会这么早结束。”  
    “你爸呢？”  
    宋闵浩看到南太铉摇了摇头，原本弄不清是什么意思，愣了一会也明白了。  
   “……抱歉。”  
    “没事，你不了解我而已，不是有意的。”  
      
    南太铉此刻更担心的是如何才能不被打湿地回到家。吉他可以先放在练习室里，而其它呢？没带伞，没带打车的钱，没带防水层的书包——里面的书本极易被淋湿。  
    “所以，你现在怎么办？”宋闵浩看了看手表，快要到练习时间了，他要回鼓室去，在这之前最好能帮助对方把事情解决了。  
    “不知道，在这里等雨停吧。”  
    “会无聊么？一个人。”  
    南太铉从包里拿出iPod和《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，在宋闵浩面前晃了晃，说还好。   
    宋闵浩原本期待的是南太铉说“嗯，挺无聊的”——自认为这是理所当然会得到的答复——然后把他拉来鼓室。  
    好吧，不管了：“我要回去练习了，你要一起过来么？”  
    好像是个不错的提议，南太铉歪头想。   
    “要不要？”对方再问。  
    说“好”，南太铉放下iPod和书，跟在宋闵浩身后。  
   
    宋闵浩完成了这周的任务——AC/DC的《Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap》，老师检阅完毕，剩下的二十分钟便是自由练习时间。  
 “你有什么想听的歌么？”宋闵浩随意敲击军鼓，问背靠墙壁的南太铉。  
     “呃，一时想不起来。”  
    好吧，现在要打什么歌才能让气氛少一点尴尬呢。平时打的歌的鼓点听起来急促得让人无法喘气，The Smiths的又有点哀怨，宋闵浩想，现在最好避开那些歌，来点轻松的音乐。  
    宋闵浩走到CD架前，快速浏览CD盒。他抽出其中一盒，打开，走向播放机。  
    “我想，下雨天时，你会喜欢这个。”他说，调好曲目后，拿起鼓棒走向架子鼓，“帮我摁下播放键。”  
     南太铉放下书，来到机器面前摁下播放键。  
    最开始是一段轻盈的吉他声，八秒后鼓声加入，再过几秒，稍随意的人声进入。   
  
 _Rain clouds_ , oh, they _used to chase me_  
 _Down they would pour_  
 _......_  
  
 _雨云曾追随着我_  
 _大雨倾盆而下_  
 _……_  
   
    确实适合雨天，尤其是夏雨天，畅快与诗意，好像在喝冰镇的樱桃汽水。  
    “《Sally Cinnamon》？”        南太铉想起了这是什么歌。  
    跟着原曲鼓点走的宋闵浩点点头。  
    南太铉将音量调小。刚想敲击叮叮镲、投入演奏中正愉快的宋闵浩不解地问怎么了。  
    “这是首好歌，怎么能忽视它的吉他线呢。”南太铉走向鼓室门口，开门。  
宋闵浩知道他在想什么。  
    却还不知道他的名字：“我还不知道你的名字。”  
    还差一点儿就要被关上的门被打开，对方探出头，看着宋闵浩的双眼。  
    “南太铉。”  
    宋闵浩在心内把名字拼写了一遍，觉得挺好听的。  
      
    “你说我不了解你，但，南太铉，你看，我们已经开始了解对方了。”  
    站在门外的人听到这儿，笑了笑，转身去斜对面的练习室拿自己的吉他。  
   
 _Sent to me from heaven_  
 _Sally Cinnamon, you're my world_  
  
 _是上天赐予我的佳礼_  
 _Sally Cinnamon，你是我的世界_  
   
★  
    怎么想也像是对方施展了蛊惑术一般，应有合理、恰当的理由拒绝——“雨停了，我该回家了”“如果可以的话，是否可以麻烦叔叔开车送我回家”——最后却跟着对方踏上了一级级通往对方的住所的台阶。  
    南太铉绝不是刻意，但“通过住所的装潢风格多少能看出对方的经济水平”，这还是有可靠性的。“和我家差不多，普普通通”——不可避免地在心中记上这一笔，他对任何细节都不肯漏过地收集。  
    书架上的书比自己想象的多，以摄影集与画集为主，有发皱的鼓谱被随意地放置在书架一层与一层的夹缝中。南太铉向来不喜凌乱，于是踮起脚吃力地收集鼓谱，抚平后递给宋闵浩。  
    “有点儿乱，收拾一下比较好。”  
    “我喜欢随意地来。”  
    南太铉“嗯”了一声，不同意也不否认，然后转身再次面对书架。他的手指在书脊上移动，触碰到《古典音乐欣赏入门17》时停下。  
    “可以移动它么？它的位置错了。序号。”南太铉问。得到对方的允许后便谨慎地挪出那本书，依据序号给它寻找正确的位置。  
    一个刚认识十二小时不到的人就这样如主人般整理自己的物品，坦白说，宋闵浩是该有些不快的。而看到南太铉那颗小圆球、毛茸茸的脑袋时，心还是选择了软化下来。  
    他开始透过南太铉的说话和动作去猜测他是怎样的人。年龄应该比自己的小，也就是说，或许仍是小学生；轻微地怕生，面对陌生人时情绪里混杂着不愿在乎和相反的不想显得过于刻薄；大概是享受独处，和爱看书、爱听歌有关吧；如此喜爱规范，虽然宋闵浩认为星座不会是百分百准确，但看来他应该是处女座。  
    “还在上小学？”最好给自己的猜测一一寻找到答案。  
    “嗯，六年级，下学期就要初一了。”  
    第一个猜测是正确的，是个不错的开头。或许南太铉会和自己读同一所中学？最好是，宋闵浩想。  
    “你是不是……有点怕我，刚开始？”  
    “嗯，现在还在怕着。”不加掩饰，直白得很，“没看到我一直在背对你么？”  
    宋闵浩没想到南太铉会怕生到如此地步。即使是面对聊得来的新朋友还是会立起防备。  
    他走过去，揉捏南太铉的发尾，扳过对方的肩膀，让两人四目相对。  
    “我有什么好怕的？”不是逼问，普通的疑问语气。宋闵浩还带着微笑。  
    “没……是我单纯地本能地怕生而已……”却还是让南太铉慌张了起来，推开宋闵浩的手臂重新转过身。  
    “没有人说过你有些冷淡……甚至刻薄吗？”问完后，宋闵浩反悔。这个问题太尖锐。  
    “有，有很多。”南太铉点头，“可是我对你并不冷淡啊……”  
    “当你说你真的不在乎我的名字的时候。”  
    好吧，或许是有点，但：“因为我真的不在乎……嗯，我只是不在乎。”  
    嗯，他也只是直白而已，宋闵浩想。而说起刻薄，自己的发问显得才是刻薄。  
    “抱歉，刚才的提问似乎刻薄了一些。”   
    “经常有人这么问我，呃，我习惯了。你不需要太抱歉。”  
    宋闵浩耸耸肩——虽然南太铉看不到——不知道该怎么回应。南太铉似乎喜欢——或是习惯——把一切不太好的事的根源都追寻到自己身上。“不是你的错”和“你不需要抱歉”，看起来他经常对别人这么说。  
     为了不让气氛变得更尴尬，宋闵浩选择跳到下一个问题，星座的事，怎么说都会让气氛轻松一些吧？  
     “处女座吗？太铉。”  
     “金牛，如果我没记错金牛的月份的话。”  
     “几月几日？”  
     “5月10日。”  
     “嗯，是金牛。”  
    很遗憾的，最后一个猜测是错误的。不过可以印证“星座不是百分百准确”，宋闵浩想。  
    不管怎么说，他算是进一步了解南太铉了。  
   
    1993年3月30日，白羊座，初一学生，喜欢Hip-Hop，外向，热情——南太铉在宋闵浩的卧室里待了一个小时获取到的信息。他不需要开口问宋闵浩，只是通过捕捉到的卧室里的细节，就得出了这些。说过了，他是个细节收集爱好者。  
    他想再加上对对方气味的描述——他认为书里经常出现的“他身上携带着好似xxx的气味，有混杂着xxx”这样的句子非常迷人——可是当与宋闵浩挨近，或宋闵浩俯下身来时，他发现宋闵浩身上只有衣服上的洗涤液与自身汗味——不是汗臭——混杂的普通的味道。  
    但这有点好闻，少年味，“很自然的清爽”，南太铉在脑中这样描述。  
   
    卧室里有一套架子鼓。为了保持不尴尬的气氛，宋闵浩教南太铉打鼓。第一次拿起鼓棒的南太铉四肢不协调，手和腿制造出的节奏总是有轻微的差异。因为是第一次，所以还很紧张。宋闵浩看到南太铉的手在微微颤抖，地鼓踩起来没了力气，额头开始冒出汗珠。  
    “不要那么紧张，毕竟我们只是随意玩一玩而已。又不是在上课。”他的手搭上南太铉的肩膀，安抚。  
    “我喜欢把一切都努力做好。”  
    嗯，真是个要强的小孩，宋闵浩无奈。   
    “第一次不可能把所有做好的。要先练手，再练脚。熟悉了之后才能手脚并用。”  
    南太铉听到这儿，沉默。宋闵浩说的有道理，再怎么他是学鼓的人，有经验，但自己又不想放弃。  
    只要碰过一次的，他都不想放弃，要尽力做到自己能力允许的最好。  
    “或许我可以……没事的时候教你打鼓，如果你愿意的话。”宋闵浩看懂了对方在想什么。  
    听起来不错。虽然意味着以后要和宋闵浩经常待在一块，但宋闵浩并不招南太铉讨厌。相反的，南太铉觉得他人不错，甚至乐意与他相处。  
    于是南太铉点头同意。  
      
    宋闵浩的父母是想让南太铉和他们一家一块儿用晚餐的，但南太铉认为还是赶紧回家比较好。他谢过叔叔阿姨后，便穿鞋准备离开。宋闵浩跟在他后面，要送他回去。  
    出门时还遇到了宋闵浩的妹妹，名字他记得不太清楚了，只记得眉毛和宋闵浩没差多少。  
    说到眉毛，宋闵浩提起过他和他的眉毛都很有特点。在这点上，南太铉同意。  
   
    两人的家离得并不远——如果未来能在同一所中学读书，或许可以一起上学、放学，宋闵浩想——步行十五分钟便到达了南太铉的家楼下。  
    南太铉说他自己上楼就可以了，让宋闵浩回家吃饭吧，饿着可不好，饿是青少年最讨厌的敌人。宋闵浩觉得南太铉上楼梯大概也不会有什么危险（……），点头同意。  
    分别的时候，气氛不知怎么又有些尴尬了。原因是——明明只是相识的第一天，一切行为自然得让双方感觉两人却又是相识多年的朋友。而它们只是水到渠成，刚刚好就这么来了罢了。  
    “呃……”宋闵浩没想过自己能在交友时会显露出尴尬，这还从未有过，“我挺喜欢你的……南太铉。”  
    甚至，尴尬变为了不知所措。他担心南太铉会不会难以接受一个非常新的朋友的告白。朋友间的告白。  
      
    “好吧，我也挺喜欢你的。真的。”  
    结果并不算太坏。  
    


	2. Chapter 2

★  
    笔转到第三十圈、终于从指间摔落至白纸上时，南太铉意识到这个周末的数学作业他无法拿到满分了。  
    完全没法专注于白纸上无趣的习题，只是发呆地盯着爬满凌乱笔迹的稿纸——上面有他不自觉地写了十遍的同一个式子——然后在想宋闵浩。  
    不是想念他，只是想他，或许说是思考他。也没有确切的思考内容，宋闵浩就像一个质点而已，南太铉没有目的地思考他。  
   
    他和他的关系并无直接从零度升温至沸点，只是温和，轻柔如柔软的覆在身体上的空调被。  
    友情和爱情如塑料，一旦成型，轻薄却也坚固，但过度的冰冷或高温会使之开裂，南太铉这么想。  
    他有时候担心这份友情会不会在某日出现裂缝。何时迎来第一次争吵，第一次冷战，第一次“绝交”（其实也就只是时间较长、程度较深的冷战罢了）。  
    他还在想，宋闵浩是否也想过这些？或者，他只是把南太铉当成众多普通朋友中的之一罢了？  
    他责备突然变得矫情的自己，过度思考友情中的琐事的自己。这和有些在恋爱中得不到安全感、所以每日担忧的人一样——虽然他未曾恋爱，甚至没有喜欢过一个人（幼小时对有些异性产生的是欣赏，算不上喜欢，他认为），但依据书中描述的来看，大概如此。  
    对，安全感，他思考自己是不是觉得在这份刚开始不久的友情中寻找不到安全感？可是，“友情中的安全感”又是什么？   
    会导致友情破裂的事件，最好都要避免。所以他在脑子里罗列出各种可能事件。“友情走向爱情，爱情反过来破坏友情”，这条可以删去。宋闵浩看起来不大像喜欢同性的，南太铉对自己的想法不是非常清楚，但模模糊糊地觉得自己也不会喜欢同性。  
    反正就是，想宋闵浩。  
   
    笔再转了三十圈，他的手一抖，水性笔从手指间失控地飞出，猛地砸向墙壁。一声巨响后，他看到紧挨着书桌的墙壁上的John Lennon的海报被尖锐的笔尖戳出一个小洞，延伸下来的，还有长长的直线的墨迹。  
    抱怨的话出口前，先袭来的是胃部的疼痛。刚拾起没多久的笔一甩，南太铉跑向卫生间。  
   
   
    第五次把谱子上的前十六后八音符看成前八后十六音符后，宋闵浩在心里骂自己笨。  
    鼓棒搁在军鼓上，他趁着老师不在，打开门溜去斜对面南太铉常在的练习室。  
    里面还是空的，他还是没有来。  
    失望，虽然只有他一人的练习室和有南太铉在的练习室没什么两样——南太铉通常就是靠在角落安静地看书而已——但还是失望。  
    硬要扯出一些理由的话，25℃的空调房里少了一个人就有些冷，提高一度又有点热；打鼓打出一身汗时，没有人从角落里丢出一条白毛巾来，或者走到宋闵浩身后恶作剧地将毛巾盖在他头上；总是想着南太铉去哪儿了，乐谱看不对，节奏打不稳，手一滑，鼓棒拿不稳便被甩飞。  
    如果他有手机，他会立刻传个简讯或来一通电话，询问南太铉到底去哪儿了。可是他没有手机，南太铉也没有，所以此事到此为止。  
    该死，他发现自己只能在练习室遇到南太铉。若南太铉不来，他就真的不知道去哪里找他了。  
    不对，南太铉家在哪儿，他是知道的，还好。  
    再次拿起鼓棒，宋闵浩不情愿地继续练习，决定硬头皮敲下今日最后一个鼓点后，去找南太铉。  
   
    宋闵浩怀疑南太铉是不是在莫名其妙发起冷战，敲了十几次的门，仍旧无人应答。  
    然后他坐在楼梯口等待。烦，原本在练习室里没有见到南太铉就很烦了，现在还是找不到南太铉，更烦。  
    四月下旬，天气闷热，外面渐渐暗沉下来的天预示着快要下雨。宋闵浩被此刻的天气弄得不安和焦躁，再想到没带雨具，再想到等不来的南太铉，心情更加不好。   
    他起身，又一次敲门，再没有回应他就要走了。  
    “南太铉，我是宋闵浩。”  
    仍旧无人应答，继续。  
    “南太铉啊……我是宋闵浩啊，宋闵浩。”  
    敲门声不耐烦地变得更急促。  
    “南太铉！”  
    好吧，这次他真的有点儿生气了，拉紧背包带，咬着牙转身走下楼梯。  
    步子刚迈开五步，就听到一声清脆的解锁声从身后传来。宋闵浩的动作停止，还没回头，就不高兴地问：“干嘛一直不开门？”  
“我……我刚才在睡觉。”  
不，不是南太铉的声音。即使有部分的相似，却不完全是，听起来更加稚嫩。   
宋闵浩回头。门后是一个小孩，长相同声音一样，和南太铉的有几分相像。不过个头更矮一些，年纪似乎也更小。头发一团乱，抱着牛奶盒，睡眼惺忪，看来说的不是假话。  
南太铉昨晚洗澡时缩水了，宋闵浩悄悄在脑里开了一个脑洞。当然，很快地，下一秒就否定了这个想法。  
“……你谁？”宋闵浩问。  
“那你又是谁？……”  
好吧，仔细听对方的声音，还是能捕捉到和南太铉的明显的不同之处。这不是南太铉。  
但是宋闵浩决定开个玩笑：“我找南太铉。你是他吗？你是不是缩水了？”  
扭开牛奶盒的瓶盖，门后的人仰头饮一口牛奶——宋闵浩仔细观察他的脖颈，嗯，真不是南太铉——然后无声地摇摇头。  
“那你是谁呀？”宋闵浩走到小孩面前，半蹲，用手指抹去残余在对方嘴角的白色的液体。  
小孩也不躲避陌生的宋闵浩突然的举动，顺从地仰起头。  
“呃，嗯……我是他弟。”然后，他说。  
拇指正好滑过他的嘴角，然后就停在那儿，宋闵浩发愣。此刻他的脑子空白。两人间突然蹦出一个小孩，和班里女生经常偷偷看的青春小说里的一个情节差不多——“她走过来，和他说：‘我怀孕了。’他不知所措。”  
南太铉还没和他说过他有个弟弟……所以他还藏着多少事？宋闵浩心想。  
回过神来的宋闵浩尴尬地轻拍了对方的左脸颊，说：“噢，他没和我说过他还有个弟弟。你叫什么名字？”  
“南东铉。”虽然年纪小，但在回答每个问题十分干脆这一点上，和他哥一样。   
“噢，东铉啊，你哥哪儿去了？今天他没去练琴啊……”  
“哥哥生病，妈妈带他去医院吊水了。”  
“生病？”想到南太铉那纸片般薄的身板，觉得他生起病来大概会很严重，“什么病？严重吗？去哪个医院了？”  
南东铉扭紧盒盖，挥手说：“肚子疼，常有的事，不要紧张。我不知道他去哪个医院，抱歉……你要进来吗？”他把门拉开。  
宋闵浩点头，说好，然后跟着南东铉走进屋子。  
   
遗憾的是，不知道南太铉去哪家医院吊水。如果他知道，大概现在已经滑着滑板、在前往医院的路上。  
他也不知道自己若去了医院又能干什么。南太铉不缺陪伴，他的妈妈在着；也不会无聊，他大概备着书和iPod，宋闵浩猜测；疼痛也会得到缓解，有医生和药物。即使没有它们的话，宋闵浩也干不了什么能制止疼痛的事。  
反正，南太铉又不需要他。  
   
“嗨？你要喝点牛奶吗？”  
南东铉的提问打断了宋闵浩的思考。回过神的宋闵浩“呃”了一声，问：“有碳酸饮料吗？”  
“我和哥哥不喝那个，”南东铉耸肩，“我们都比较喜欢喝牛奶。哥哥，他尤其。”他往玻璃杯里倒入牛奶，半杯，双手捧着递给宋闵浩。  
宋闵浩相信南东铉所说的。这两兄弟的皮肤一看就是被牛奶惯出来的样子，白，滑。来点通感的话，加上点口感。甜，却不是甜牛奶的明显的甜，而是纯牛奶中隐约而微妙的轻薄的甜。        
他接过杯子，道谢后饮了一小口，是纯牛奶。他不经常喝，并不习惯这味道，于是皱了皱眉。  
“你就不怕，我是坏人吗？就这样放我进来。”宋闵浩放下玻璃杯，坐在地板上，头挨着茶几，望着窝在沙发里的南东铉。看到他的睡裤脚卷起，扯了扯，再抚平。  
“呃，最近哥哥有经常提起他交了个新朋友。‘如果他把我当朋友的话，我想是的’——他这么说的。”  
“啊，这样吗？那他怎么说我的。”宋闵浩伸手抓过茶几上的遥控器，将电视机的声音调得小声点儿，以防漏过待会南东铉说的任何一个字。  
“练架子鼓的——我看到你手臂上明显的青筋就猜是你——个头比他高，看起来也更有力气，眉毛粗粗的。肤色，不算黑，只是没我们的白。所以我猜，就是，大哥哥，你了吧。”  
“就这些嘛？”  
“就这些吧……反正哥哥经常提起你。”  
“没有什么……对我的评价吗？”  
“他觉得你挺好的。大哥哥，你要知道，这已经是不错的评价了。要知足噢。”  
   
不需要南东铉的提醒，宋闵浩也能猜到这是一个可以让他知足的评价。  
他再喝了一口原本不喜欢的牛奶，爬上沙发，陪南东铉看动画片。  
    “你哥什么时候回来？”  
“不知道……晚饭前吧。”  
宋闵浩瞄了眼挂在墙上的钟，还有一段时间，干脆小睡一会儿。然后他拉过一个抱枕，抱着它闭眼入睡。  
   
   
南太铉刚踏入家门便看到有个把头埋在抱枕里的高个子——他以为是家里进贼了——正在南东铉身边，两人一起窝在沙发里流着口水睡觉。还没看清那人是谁，立刻大喊一声：“南东铉——！”  
首先是高个子被惊醒，刘海乱蓬蓬地盖过眼睛。他揉了揉头发，再揉一揉眼睛，然后寻找声源处。  
唔，是南太铉，宋闵浩想。  
唔，是宋闵浩，南太铉想。  
宋闵浩一秒清醒，而南太铉心中绷紧的弦在看到宋闵浩的正脸后也立刻松下。   
“真的……吓到我了。”南太铉说。  
“我不也是被吓到了么……”  
门外一阵急促的脚步声，然后是夹带着不安的女声：“怎么了？！”  
南太铉回头，对着母亲说：“没事……我以为家里进了贼……结果是我的……”在这儿停顿了一下，抬头看了眼宋闵浩，“……朋友。妈，这是宋闵浩，就是我……最近经常说的那位。”  
宋闵浩鞠躬，问好，然后道歉，说他很抱歉让阿姨刚才紧张、担心了。  
“啊，你好。刚才真是吓到我了……闵浩是吗？太铉最近经常和我们提起你呢。”  
“东铉和我说过啦。”  
南太铉听到这儿立即望向南东铉，好吧，那人还在熟睡着，睡梦丝毫没被刚才的吵闹打扰。  
这小子都和宋闵浩说了什么？……南太铉苦恼。  
最好不要把他说过的话都转达给宋闵浩。  
还有南东铉在南太铉写周记时，瞄到的无酸纸上的话。  
真的，最好不要呀。  
   
南太铉拉过还在和母亲对话的宋闵浩，尴尬地笑着，对母亲说：“妈，我先带他去我卧室玩了，嘿……你做饭吧，辛苦了。”  
“好吧。嗯，闵浩今晚要留在我们家吃饭吗？”  
不要，不要，不要，不要，南太铉在心里哀求。  
其实内心又有一个声音，是希望宋闵浩留下来的。  
然后，他看到宋闵浩恶作剧般歪着头朝他笑了笑，再转头，非常喜悦地说：“好的。”  
   
   
他的卧室与宋闵浩想象中的没差。书，拨片，旧的和没拆包装的琴弦，CD，少许黑胶，贴满海报的墙壁，即使是天花板，也贴着一些Nirvana和The Rolling Stones的小海报或卡片。当然，书桌上也少不了小学生必备的草稿、作业、各类辅导书。  
南太铉一回到卧室便爬上床，扯过被子，盖上。然后盯着正站在书桌前参观的宋闵浩。  
“在抄歌词么？”宋闵浩拿起摊开在桌上的一个笔记本，看着上面的句子，“‘Oh mother,I can feel the soil falling over my head’……《I Know It’s Over》啊。”  
“嗯，我很喜欢这首歌。”  
宋闵浩朝南太铉走去，坐在床边，手指缓缓地抚过看起来还不算太好看、很稚嫩的英文手写体，说：“这首歌，有一个故事，听吗？”  
“你说。”  
他合上本子，轻放在枕头旁，说：“这是我的朋友和我说的。他在网上看到的，觉得大概不假。这首歌是Morrissey写给Johnny Marr的，好像是这样，在Marr结婚后，写的。”  
看了一眼南太铉，他很认真地听着。宋闵浩继续。  
“Morrissey似乎喜欢着Marr，而他一生都没喜欢过多少个人啊。而在Marr的婚礼上，还是Morrissey将戒指交给Marr的……有种直接葬送了自己的感情的感觉。对于他，这是多么地可怕——你也可以从歌曲中听出Morrissey是多么地绝望。  
“当时他算是他的唯一，大概。  
“然后他就这样离开了他。真残忍。”   
   
其实故事被宋闵浩提炼得很短，没多久就被讲述完。  
倒是故事结束后的两人的沉默持续了好久。  
   
宋闵浩暗骂自己，为什么突然提起这么深沉的故事。  
他再瞄了一眼南太铉，目光对上时立刻躲开，转向别处。  
看到墙上John Lennon的海报，还有上面微小的一个小孔和下方的墨迹，他问，那是怎么回事。  
南太铉看着宋闵浩的后脑勺，心想：“我总不能说，是因为在想你吧。”  
“写数学题写不出来，笔一甩就这样了。”  
“怎么会写不出来，小学数学题那么简单的……”宋闵浩又问。  
还是和上一个问题的答案一样，是因为在想你。  
但是出口的答案却是：“就是想不出来……”  
“写作业专心点。”  
“嗯。”  
不专心还不是因为你。  
反正你提出的问题的答案，全部都是你。  
   
“我先睡一会儿，刚打完针有点儿累。你可以自己随便……玩一会儿么？吃晚饭时叫醒我。”  
“嗯。”  
   
★  
你可以从一个人的书架里知道他是怎样的一个人，至少，可以描出一个轮廓。   
很多的小学毕业考辅导书，说明他是个即将毕业、要升初中的小学生，你看，这就很准确。  
好吧，说点认真的。  
南太铉睡着后，宋闵浩一个人玩。说是玩，实际上只是在寻找事物来打发时间。然而这个狭小的空间里没有什么供他娱乐用的玩意。他跑去厨房，欲帮助正在准备晚饭的阿姨，却又被回绝；和客厅里的南东铉玩？嗯……其实他更愿意跑回南太铉身边，即使南太铉正熟睡着。  
于是，他选择浏览书架上整齐排列的书——这样还有助于嗅到南太铉的阅读口味，以便未来给他送上合适的生日礼物。   
噢，说到生日礼物，他在贴在书桌上的年历上，发现“5月10日”被用记号笔圈起，一个弧线的箭头伸出来，末端附注——“感谢妈妈忍受了我带来的疼痛”。开始他还没搞清楚这诡异的表述想表达什么，琢磨了一会儿，感觉这一天应该是南太铉的生日吧。“天，这人，什么事都想搞得这么……‘和其他小学生不一样’。”宋闵浩想。不过，这也是他喜欢他的原因。  
现在离5月10日并不远，宋闵浩可以准备礼物了。  
呃，书吗？这是一个备选，他在考虑更好的选择。  
扯远了——南太铉的书也让宋闵浩产生“和其他小学生不一样”的感觉。  
    王尔德、陀思妥耶夫斯基、马塞尔·普鲁斯特、易卜生、史蒂文森、司汤达、赫胥黎……大部分小学生，甚至初中生都不会感兴趣的东西。反正，宋闵浩不感兴趣。  
还有一些诗集。莎士比亚、纪伯伦、爱默生、爱伦·坡、雪莱、济慈、叶芝、博尔赫斯……  
还有摄影集、画集、吉他谱、名人传记。  
宋闵浩甚至发现了一本徕卡的说明书，翻得很皱了的，看起来大概存在于世很久。而他在南太铉的家中没有发现徕卡，或许，南太铉是从二手书市场买到的它。  
一个连说明书都喜欢看的人，这挺有趣。  
      
    宋闵浩不知南太铉是否真的有把书架上的所有书读完。如果有，他真的了不起，因为读那么多书可是太花费时间的事。  
他打心底地觉得，南太铉是用阅读来抵御自己的孤单。  
还想到乔治·奥威尔说的：“我有了那种孤独小孩具有的习惯，就是编故事和同想象出来的人说话。”他猜测南太铉是不是自己还有在写故事（事实证明确实如此，虽然那是多年后的事）。  
宋闵浩又重新坐回床边，端详熟睡着的南太铉。  
五官实际上显得比年纪更小，至少比同龄人看起来更幼小。可是当他眉头一皱、开口说话、开始行动，就会和同龄人不一样。  
在很小的时候就缺失了一份来自父亲的陪伴、关爱，要承受这样的痛苦。或许，还会遭来某些同学的异样眼光，如果有的话。  
他的弟弟，南东铉，也是如此。甚至，年纪更小。  
他们的母亲，独自把二人带大——而且宋闵浩认为，他们两人未来都会是不错的人，至少教养很好——很不容易。  
对于这样的一家，宋闵浩说不上同情，没有那么深，但是挺敬佩的。  
不，“敬佩”一词又显得太过庄重。而“喜欢”一词又显得太过随意。  
好吧，虽然年纪比南太铉的大，但阅读量显然比他的小，这一刻他感受到了词汇量不足的缺点。  
反正就是，和他们相处的时候，挺好的。  
然后，希望南太铉，一直都能好好的。  
虽然宋闵浩觉得自己引申得太多了——从一些书就引发出这些想法——但每一句都是诚心的。  
   
★  
没什么特色，是普通的家常菜，但是并非不可口。  
宋闵浩和南太铉的母亲聊得很来。在提及南太铉即将升学一事时，宋闵浩得知南太铉大概会凭借他优异的成绩考入市三中——也就是宋闵浩现在在的学校——他开心极了。  
“哇，我就在三中读。或许，以后可以和太铉一起上学、放学的。”  
“那真是不错。”  
他们同时望向南太铉，想知道南太铉会有怎样的回应。而南太铉，一直把脸埋在碗里，低头吃饭。  
   
晚饭过后，宋闵浩想，自己也该回去了。  
他走进南太铉的卧室，去拿放在那儿的背包。  
“我准备回去了。生病了，你要早点休息，别看书太久了。”宋闵浩对正靠在床头看《月亮和六便士》的南太铉说。  
“呃，今天你没回家吃饭，和叔叔阿姨说了么？”  
“没说。其实，我原本是要去一个同学的生日聚会的。”  
“……所以我是耽误你了么？”  
“不是啊，也不是特别重要的同学。点头之交罢了。”  
南太铉自私地窃喜。  
   
拎起书包、准备走出房门时，窗外传来一声由远及近的雷鸣。  
雨也来得很快，跟随在雷声不久后到达。  
很奇怪的，每次他们在一起时，总会下起雨。  
“噢，第二次了……”宋闵浩看着打在窗上的雨点，说。  
“什么第二次？”  
“……没什么。”  
   
南太铉迟钝地在很多年后才知道宋闵浩口中的“第二次”是在指什么。  
那天傍晚，他来到宋闵浩的教室，等着宋闵浩写完最后一道数学题，然后一起去吃晚饭。  
有人递来了一张白纸，说，闵浩，这首诗被校刊退回来了。  
南太铉看到宋闵浩接过白纸，盯着纸张五秒后便紧张地将它夹在书中。  
“你写诗怎么不和我说……”南太铉抱怨。  
“随便写的，很烂，见不得人，没什么好看的。”宋闵浩盯着数学题，回答。  
后来宋闵浩被叫去做值日。南太铉趁他不在，偷偷从书中翻出那张有些起皱的白纸。  
他细细地读完所有诗句后，发怔了一会儿。然后挑起书桌上的一支红笔，在诗歌旁打下一个小小的分数——“99”。  
将白纸重新放回书本里时，南太铉抬头，发现站在讲台旁、拿着扫把的宋闵浩正在注视着他。  
下一秒，他们同时低下头，一个继续看书，一个继续扫地，装作什么都没看到。  
  
_他让我爱上了雨天_  
    不再是憎恨和厌倦  
    _即使是夏雨的闷湿，冬雨的阴冷，午夜暴雨的扰乱睡梦的电闪与雷鸣_  
 _我都不再讨厌_  
 _因为，只有雨天让我找到正当的理由_  
 _合理地让他与我困在一处_  
 _谁也无法逃开谁_  
  
 _我想，我爱上了雨天_  
 _大概，也像爱上他一样_


	3. Chapter 3

★

  他没法感受到常被南太铉挂在嘴边的“犹如抚过凝脂般的丝滑”的触感，至少在他看来，正在被他摩挲的纸张与学校文印室里的、总散发刺鼻气味的酸性纸无异——他们都是纸。他也没法理解这被南太铉评为“穿梭在字里行间的令其他人黯然失色的美丽的灵动活泼”的文字，在他看来不过就是令人头疼的外国人名与语序让他难以忍受的浓重翻译腔。

    ——这烦人的普鲁斯特。

    他也没觉得那被众人赞誉的三人舞与静默的一分钟*究竟有什么特别的，还有安托万奔向大海*的那个镜头的忧伤与无助何在，他还特别想问《电影手册》的人——“嗨，为什么你们的年度十佳总如此乏味、让我瞌睡？”

    ——新他妈的浪潮。

    除音乐以外，他与南太铉的口味实在是相差甚远——其实在音乐方面也距离不小。两人都像是不挑食的狩猎者，但也有差异——南太铉能够哼起The Beatles与The Velvet Underground,却背不出宋闵浩能背出的Jay-Z和Dr.Dre热门歌的歌词。

    相比沉闷地托着腮帮在屏幕前看黑白的、教科书般技术精湛的《公民凯恩》，宋闵浩更愿意去看《星球大战》里没完没了的父子恩怨，或是詹姆斯·邦德的新女伴、伊森·亨特新爬的大楼；相比靠在飘窗上边喝着热茶边读席勒和波德莱尔，他倒更喜欢趴在床上、没个样子地喝着冰可乐看《银河帝国》，最好再来块炸鸡。

    当一个月前接过因无聊而向南太铉索要的推荐清单和一些碟片、书籍时，他就知道自己撑不了太久。

    “我觉得这些都挺有趣的，而且，你完成一半时，我大概也考完试了吧。”指的是南太铉即将参加的小学升初中的入学考试。

    一个月过去，结果是，别谈一半，仅是二十项，宋闵浩都没完成。

   

 

    敲门声与解锁声响起时宋闵浩的休息时间刚刚开始。他说了声“请进”，然后南太铉推开门走了进来。

这是他们一个多月来的第一次见面。上一次见面是在南太铉生日时，宋闵浩没考虑好要送南太铉什么礼物较为妥当，只好用“让我再考虑一个月”推托，还向寿星索要了那份原本计划用来解闷、结果越来越郁闷的书影清单。然后两人暂时离开琴弦、放下鼓棒——准备考试的南太铉决定闭关一个多月，而早已升入初中的宋闵浩也要为期末考而忙碌。

 

“嗨……考得还好吗？”南太铉的入学考是在一周前结束，不过昨日刚结束期末考的宋闵浩今天才回归鼓室，对于彼此的近况还不了解。

“还好吧。”

“我怀疑你的‘还好’就是‘很好，可惜没拿满分’的意思。是吧？”

“哈哈，对的。”

“……”

拉过角落的闲置的鼓凳，在架子鼓面前坐下，南太铉说：“考进你的学校……应该是没有问题的。”

“……不是没问题，而是所有学校都想抢走你，好吗？”

“也没这么夸张……”

南太铉笑了笑，用指关节去敲击铜色的镲片，再用指腹摩擦它锋利的边缘，再度开口：“我估计，上初中后，就没法像现在这样频繁跑来练琴了。想待在学校里好好念书。”

“也可以像我一样晚上来啊，毕竟我们学校没有晚自习。”

“我打算住学校里啦。”

——喂。

——原本不是说“以后一起上下学”吗？

宋闵浩拿起鼓棒，在军鼓上敲击出一段散漫而无意义的节奏，说：“你需要这么努力么，这样的成绩随便都能考个好的大学。”

老实说，他并不知道总有些人每天埋头啃书学习有何意义在——只是为了未来进入一个顶级的大学，就需要这么拼命？宋闵浩更相信“即使考不上最好的大学，没有学所谓的‘实用的、可靠的、赚钱的专业’，也可以自行创造出一番愉快的生活”这一套。

“不是‘好的大学’，而是最好的大学。”

“井大？”——指的是全国学术排名第一的井岓大学。

“嗯，而且还要是经管。”

好吧，宋闵浩承认自己没有去认真了解过各个大学及专业，但从班主任那儿听到的说法是：井大的经管学院分数线非常、非常高——“保送和全市前三名，进入这个学院就读本科的唯二两条路。”

就宋闵浩所能察觉到的南太铉的潜力来看，无论是哪一条路，对于他来说都有可能，而且是极大的可能。

但他却不知南太铉怎么会想要念经管。自从进一步接触南太铉后——不，应该是看到南太铉那张非常艺术人的脸蛋以后就立刻有了下面这样的感觉——这人是该学艺术的。音乐、摄影、美术、电影，这些是首选；或者是文学、语言学。哲学？也有可能——好像艺术家都喜欢这一套。

总之，绝不会是经济、管理、金融……在宋闵浩的心中和钱打交道的这些。

所以，宋闵浩问，南太铉为什么要选择经管。

“直白地说，当然是为了钱啊。”

“……什么？”

“井大经管学院出来的人，没有哪里不愿收下，这点是……常识吧？”

“可是你分明对经管没有兴趣的，我觉得我没猜错。”

“这不只是‘兴趣’一词就能决定走向的问题，闵浩哥。”手指离开镲片，双手的十指交叉，南太铉咽下一口口水，显得艰难，“我要考虑到家人。妈妈一人支撑起全家的开支已经很艰难，我认为自己去学一个前途看起来算是稳定的专业比较好。即使并不是自己最想要的结果，但还是需要妥协。”

——又来了。

——这副比谁都成熟的模样。

在太小的时候就自己想要独揽太多的负担，这么做，好听点说是成熟，实际上是对自己的不负责，宋闵浩想。

“没人能保证从井大的经管学院毕业就一定会有绝佳的工作，也没有人说学艺术就一定会在未来超级艰辛的，南太铉。”宋闵浩已经放下的鼓棒。

“但是，若要学艺术，在这上面要花很多钱吧？我觉得自己不能再花家里太多的钱，而且看上去像是一场高风险投资。要知道，东铉以后上学也要花很多钱。”

操，买了那么多书和碟，到现在讲这些话吗？宋闵浩的眉头紧锁，极度不满。

南太铉抬头望了一眼在架子鼓另一侧的宋闵浩：眉头，眼角，嘴唇，所有都在告诉他——宋闵浩正在生气。南太铉知道原因是什么。

“所以，我决定住在学校里好好学习，减少来学吉他的时间。嗯，一周少了几节课，也可以说是省了点钱……”南太铉感觉自己像在不断激怒宋闵浩一般，但他仍觉得把自己的真实想法早点坦白出来更好。

“砰——！”

一声响而沉的地鼓声。就在南太铉身前发出，这突然的声响令受到惊吓的他抖了抖身子。

“你就这么总是只想着……家里的经济状况么？”刚才制造这突发情况的宋闵浩问，语气是绝对的不满。

“嗯。”

 

他快要气急败坏了。

“他妈的，你能不能为自己想一想？”——他想这么对南太铉骂脏。

但是又不能这么粗鲁地对待他。

所以，他只是说——

“哦，那么，祝你好运。”

 

然后，鼓室里再无声响，镲片、鼓皮、音响都静止不动。宋闵浩与南太铉也是，一个对着地毯发呆，一个无目的地去凝视鼓棒上一条条因长期刮过镲片边缘而产生的划痕，他们看起来像斑驳的伤痕。

打破这尴尬的沉静的，是南太铉走出鼓室后的轻微的关门声，如同无奈的轻声的叹息。

 

★

 

他喜欢大海。

他喜欢那片内海，从自己家走出去，往东走十公里的。

所以，当今天的吉他课临近结束时，和他“冷战”了一个多小时的宋闵浩来到他面前，说“我还真的没想好要给你什么礼物，或者，你告诉我，你需要什么”时，他思索了片刻，还是选择了“看海”这个答案。

 

他从来没有随着船只远行过，但知道在这个内海的另一头的那个城市有他向往的井岓大学。

其实这也并不是他的向往。

宋闵浩很精准地知道他真正想要的是什么——与艺术有关的一切，这才是他真正所向往的。

但你必须要在理想和现实中找一个平衡点。而他选择让自己的平衡点向“现实”那一侧稍稍偏移，把目标由曾经的市立艺术学院切换为井大经管学院。

听起来似乎对自己有些残忍，但是对家人、家庭的未来来说，这是好的。

如果选择了理想，即艺术——这有点像高风险投资——这对自己是好的，但对家庭？或许是无益的。

——凡事都是两面性。

 

他盯着对着床的海报——《四百击》里，年轻的让-皮埃尔·利奥德饰演的安托万在铁网前的迷茫。他想起《四百击》的结尾，安托万竭尽全力地朝大海奔去，面对无垠的大海却无处逃离，就这么被困在原地。且身后在沙滩上留下的一串脚印看起来颇为孤独。

他觉得此刻自己就是安托万——夸张了一点，他并没拥有安托万的残酷少年成长历程，但世上所有的少年的忧愁之感总归是相通的。

没有太多令他刻骨铭心的成长痛苦经历，但有太多他读过的悲剧，无声地教他“嗨，要想保全大局，你该这么做：……；你不该这么做：……。”无形之中，他给自己施加压力——“你要去在乎母亲，在乎弟弟，在乎家庭，而不是光想着自己的理想与未来。”

他并不是内心阴暗什么的，只是有点儿犯愁。

他为自己读过那么多书而感到骄傲，但此刻，他突然想向宋闵浩那样的少年一样，活在总是带来无尽欢乐的电动里，在阿瑟·克拉克想象出的美妙科幻世界里，在相比动不动就毁灭自我的后朋乐、显得更加“阳光轻松”的Hip-Hop乐里。想做个少年，没有忧虑的那种——学业？这在他眼里从来不是忧虑对象——不需要在十二岁时就自觉地、提前地思考如何在现实和理想中找寻平衡点的那种。

    他曾因自己总被老师夸奖“超乎年龄的成熟”而自豪许久，但绝不是在此时。

他意识到Pete Doherty在Babyshambles的《Fuck Forever》里的那句歌词无比精准地描述了他——

“Clever ain't wise.”

 

把头埋进总是给他带来保护感的枕头里，南太铉开始低声啜泣。

 

★

 

宋闵浩出门时，一大片乌云遮住了之前原本还挂在空中的太阳。

想到和南太铉在一起的时刻总是下雨，所以他祈祷，不要下雨，坚决不要。

还好上天算是怜悯地满足了他。

 

“之前问你要推荐清单时顺带问你借的书和影碟，还给你，喏。”宋闵浩将长方体的它们递给南太铉。

“都看完了吗？”

宋闵浩挠了挠头，突然间心虚得不行：“唔……呃……”

“好吧，知道你没看完的。”南太铉轻拍宋闵浩的肩膀，微笑着说，“推荐不适合你的书是我的错，我最近才意识到这一点，真抱歉。我应该尊重你的口味的。”

“呃，不是，是我……”

“真的，是我不好啦。”

看到宋闵浩还想开口再次反驳，南太铉只好将左手食指搭在对方即将开启的嘴唇上，右手食指则搭在自己的上边——“嘘。”

他接着说：“其实，我倒在想，闵浩哥能不能推荐点你喜欢的东西给我，歌也好，电影也好，书也好——我想知道你喜欢的。有时候需要换一换味道。”

“我觉得我喜欢的，你可能不会喜欢，真的……”

“你试试举个例？”

 这如同突然被恋人问及“嗨，你喜欢我哪一点”一般，难以迅速找出最好的、说出来还要体面的答案。

“呃……”宋闵浩的眼珠子转了转，“……《星际迷航》？”

“电视剧版的？其实我一直想看的，但租赁店的阿伯说原初的第一季一直被借走，然后续借、续借，没完没了的续借。”懊恼地拍了下额头，他继续说，“我又是那种不想跳过一集、更不要说一整季的人。”

“这个……我……”喂，脸怎么开始变红。

“嗯？”

撇过头，宋闵浩小声地说：“一直续借的人是我……因为特别喜欢原初的第一季。”

“喂——！”

南太铉踢一脚沙滩，飞起的细沙直往宋闵浩的球鞋里入侵。

“——我的新鞋！！！南太铉你干嘛啊！！！！”

 

让南太铉选出适合看海的日子，他会回答秋天、冬天和阴天。

虽然此时正处夏季，但乌云适时地将阳光阻隔，气温不再高攀直逼他心中的“要热死”的警戒线。

没有日光直射，于是少了那群身材姣好、喜在沙滩上享受日光浴的健美女士，也少了二十四小时里只有一分钟不在接吻的约会的情侣，还有那些搬着三脚架来拍摄粼粼波光的摄影爱好者。沙滩上只有他们。

他们的脚印一直延伸至海边。二人伫立许久，无言，只是静视那片浪涛正在朝岸上翻滚而来的、不那么蓝而是稍显灰的海。

“那边，”南太铉朝海平线指去，“是井岓市。”

“我知道。”宋闵浩差点也把“我还知道你在想什么”也给说出口。

“嗯。”南太铉知道对方懂得。

 

“闵浩哥，有没有想过自己以后要学什么？”

“大学吗？摄影或是打击乐吧。而且，我们市的市立艺术学院不是很好么，摄影系和音乐系在全国的排名都在前三。所以我想一直待在这儿，方便很多。”

市立艺术学院？这是个不错的想法，他们所在的城市的艺术学院真的不错，南太铉曾经也将其作为自己的目标。但也只是曾经。

现在，更庞大的目标摆在自己眼前。

 

“太铉真的决定以后要读经济那些了么？”见南太铉在发呆，宋闵浩问。

“大概吧——我只是说大概，也不排除考不上井大的可能。”

“你是可以的。”

“嗯，反正我说不准我的想法。还有六年呢，说不定我会改变主意。一切都是处在变化之中，不是么？”

“你是说，还有学艺术的可能？”

“对……但是很小。”

“有就好啦。”

     宋闵浩呼出一口气，开心地暗暗拍着自己的大腿外侧。

 

     

     离开海岸前，宋闵浩从背包里拿出一台宝丽来的拍立得。

    “我昨天刚得到它的——有个客人把它拿到我家店里转卖，我爸看我喜欢就给了我。”宋闵浩的家里开的是闲置物品专卖店，“本来想带单反出来的，但好重……”

“拍照干嘛？”

“没什么，就是想合影一下嘛。”

他举起相机，靠在南太铉身旁，准备摁下快门。

“哎，不行——离得有点远，担心照不完全脸或挡住了大海，我们挨近一些。”

于是宋闵浩屈膝，头部偏转，脸贴上南太铉的。

闪光灯亮起——

 

成像之后，宋闵浩将相片递给南太铉。南太铉问宋闵浩，他不自己收下吗。

“给你拿去做书签用吧——看书时记得想起我。”

——为什么要想起你啊？

南太铉“哼哼”两声，收下相片。

想到自己书架上有那么多书，他们可要拍多一点照片作书签了，南太铉暗想。

 

★

    

母亲拿着市三中的录取通知书返家时，南太铉正在家里看《星际迷航·原初》的第一季，身旁坐着宋闵浩。

“太铉，考上三中了。”

“啊，真的吗？”南太铉从沙发上蹦起，跑到玄关处，接过母亲手里的通知书，“真的啊……”

沙发上的另一人一副“看我多聪明，猜中了吧”的样子，说：“我都说了，你绝对能考得上。啊，忘了和阿姨问好——阿姨好。”

南太铉的母亲也同宋闵浩问好，然后提着菜朝厨房走去——她全然习惯宋闵浩现在经常会往他们家跑。

“南太铉。”宋闵浩在呼唤南太铉的同时，手伸入背包里寻找东西。

“啊？”

“过来。”

南太铉重新走回沙发，然后听宋闵浩的新指令，重新坐在对方身边。

“举起通知书。”

南太铉乖乖服从。

闪光灯亮起——他可爱又天真的呆滞模样就这样永远被刻画在宋闵浩的相纸里。

“喏，新的书签。”宋闵浩把相片递给南太铉，再揉了揉他的头发，“恭喜来到我的学校。”

 

 

南太铉在这个暑假里没有旅行计划，宋闵浩的旅行计划则是放在了八月下旬。所以，他们形影不离地，一起去上音乐课，一起窝在其中一人的家里的沙发上看着租来的《星际迷航·原初》，感慨柯克舰长和史波克的感情多么好，然后见面时如中毒般对着对方做瓦肯手势——南太铉格外喜欢这个。

学习几首歌曲的演奏，看完几季电视剧，四十五天就这么“呼啦——”地飞过去了。

他们所在的学校有一个传统——似乎那些优秀的学校都喜欢干这么无聊的一套——在正式开学的两个星期前，邀请新生里的四十位优秀生参加学校举办的名曰“体验百年名校丰富校园生活”的夏令营。

南太铉作为总分第二进入三中的人，当然收到了学校的邀请。再加上他是一名内宿学生，所以，接下来的一个周，南太铉都要在学校里生活。

他和宋闵浩抱怨起此事。不是他不喜欢待在学校里学习，而是，第一次与他人住同一个宿舍，他感到很紧张。

“啊，没什么好担心的，我们学校大多数人还算正常。”宋闵浩不以为意。

“‘大多数人’？”

“还有一小部分我不喜欢的啦……有一些是很骄傲，认为自己成绩很厉害就到处得瑟啦；有一些呢，整天把成绩比自己好的人钉在眼中，处处作对，喂，神经病吗；还有一种，就更加……”

“嗯，怎么？”

“……更加可怕。比如，我在的班的班长丘莘弋，一个男生。”

“他怎么？身为班长的话，人也不会太差吧？”

“人不差，肯定不是坏学生啦！只是，你知道，嗯，我们学校，对学生的性取向非常宽容的……”

“……”

“……这不是重点！重点是，丘莘弋是个双性恋，然后，他特别喜欢……长得好看的男孩——‘和喜欢花一般，我喜欢和花一样美丽的男孩’，他的著名原句是这样的。”

“……”

“而且他会发起很多求爱进攻……送你很多东西，下课拦截你啊什么的。”

“……”

“总之，离他别太近就对了——不过你们大概也没什么交集。”

 

 

第二天晚上，南太铉告别了母亲、弟弟和宋闵浩，搬入了他的宿舍，开始了他为期一周的校园夏令营。

不能搬电吉他来，可他还没有民谣吉他，这是个遗憾。

刚整理完自己的物件，南太铉就发现开营大会即将要开始，于是匆忙地跑到会议室。

在学校领导致欢迎词、交代注意事项后，指导老师宣布：“为了让各位新同学能够更好地体验我校多彩的校园生活，我们邀请了即将升入初二的一些成绩名列前茅的学长和学姐在这炎热的日子里来陪伴、指导你们。每个人都会分到一位学长或学姐——而且学校很有心地根据大家的特长、爱好来匹配——请大家一定要和谐相处哦。好的，接下来，我们马上揭晓是哪位前辈会与你同行吧。”

有点不擅长与生人相处的南太铉在这之前并不知道有这事——大概是学校突然添加的或在宣传手册中没提到的——但事情已经在自己眼前，不可能无礼地拒绝。

算了，接受吧。

看看会是哪位学长。

外貌，就不要定什么底线了。

祈祷最好是有丰富的阅读量、有出色的鉴赏能力、喜爱艺术的——和他相似最好，至少能有话聊。

不行，他不能把底线拉得这么高。或许对方整洁、正常、正经就很好了。

祈祷没有宋闵浩提到的那些怪人。

 

“N”字母排在中间，等了七分钟，南太铉才看见一个人朝自己走来。

是学长，身高172cm左右——在同龄人中算偏高的吧；头发在灯光下显得有些偏棕；肤白，却也不是冷白的那一类，看起来柔和温暖；眼睛，似乎总带着笑意，眼角弯弯的。似乎是被领带勒着脖子有些难受，他随意地扯了扯领带。

要是把这位学长分给某位女生，或许她会开心至狂，南太铉想。

他走到南太铉面前，高出了南太铉一大截，背部将原本在南太铉正前方打出的灯光完全遮住。

“南太铉？”他问。

南太铉点点头。

“好了，认完人就可以自由活动了，我们到草坪上去。”

他拉起南太铉的手，转身往花园走去。

 

他们在路灯旁坐下。

仿佛是有被特意打光一样，暖黄色的灯光从上方打下来，将他的头发与睫毛染成金棕色，格外好看。

 

“啊，喜欢特吕弗啊？”学长拿着手中的南太铉的资料表，边阅读边问。

“对……”

“哎，可惜我更喜欢戈达尔。”

“戈达尔对我来说，有些激进。”

“——哟，这小子，懂得不少嘛。对我来说，特吕弗就太温和了。”

 

“The Velvet Underground和Nirvana？还有Prince？哇噢，你很可以诶，南学弟。”

“你也喜欢吗？”

“The Velvet Underground，说实话我更喜欢Lou*个人，《Perfect Day》是那么完美。我总幻想听着它在纽约漫步，走过切尔西酒店和CBGB*，那真是完美的一天了。”

“John*也很棒。”

 

 接着学长还提出了一系列的关于喜好的疑问，南太铉在一一回答后意识到——他俩很相像。

这是好事，他在心中窃喜。

    

“那个，咳咳。”学长折叠资料表，将他放入自己衬衫前的口袋，“学弟，你还单身的么？”

“什么？……”

南太铉怀疑自己是听错了。

“你还单身的么？”

？

 

“我问你有没有正在交往的人？”

他挪了挪身子，凑近南太铉。

然后，右手手指捏住南太铉的下巴。

距离颇短，南太铉甚至能感受得到对方的气息就往自己的鼻梁扑来。

 

操，遇到变态？南太铉忍不住在心里骂起脏话。

在身体两侧的手渐渐做出拳头状，他正寻找一个合适的时机对这位学长发起进攻——对于自己的格斗水平，南太铉是有信心的。

却不料意图被对方看穿。学长闭眼摇了摇头，手指松开南太铉的下巴，然后双手圈住南太铉的两边手腕，令他无法动弹。

“我知道你的特长之一是格斗，很巧的，我在这方面也不弱，已经拿了空手道茶带——我们很像，对吧？”

他放开南太铉，起身，拍去沾在裤子上的碎草。

“别怕，我没想把你怎样。”他说。

接着又补充了一句：“忘了说，我叫丘莘弋，高二（十七）班班长，学校电影社副社长。接下来的一周，我们好好相处吧，学弟。”

 

“丘莘弋”。

——“重点是，丘莘弋是个双性恋，然后，他特别喜欢……长得好看的男孩……”

——“而且他会发起很多求爱进攻……送你很多东西，下课拦截你啊什么的。”

——“总之，离他别太近就对了——不过你们大概也没什么交集。”

 

南太铉勉强地认为自己还能归为“长得好看”的那一类。

所以——

操。

他一天之内在心中骂了两次脏话。

 


End file.
